


Yuuri’s Revenge

by unsp00kable



Series: Yuuri and Victor Have a Thing for Banquets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3k words of smut, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Queen Katsuki Yuuri, Some Plot, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, big dick vic, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Part 2 of ‘Yuuri and Victor Have a Thing for Banquets’Yuuri gets his revenge on these little teasing games they’ve been playing all night long.(Could be read alone, it’s pretty much just porn) but I totally recommend part 1 first





	Yuuri’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY 
> 
> so here’s part two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Let me know what you think,  
> Also what do y’all think of putting the English/Russian translations within the text so as to not make readers scroll up to see what Victor’s saying??
> 
> Characters aren’t mine, I’m not that genius

Once back inside their hotel room from their (literal) steamy affair in the hotel elevator, Victor gently tossed Yuuri on their bed with a bounce. 

“Stay right here Detka (Baby), I’ll get the shower running for us,” the alpha, not being able to resist, leaned over to smooch his omega. 

Yuuri could hear his love humming to himself as he turned on the water. Cringing at the fact he was sitting on their fresh bed in his jizz covered clothes, the omega rolled himself off of the bed. His knees were still a little shaky, the remnants of his orgasm making his movements sluggish with shocks of pleasure but he didn’t regret one moment of their fiasco. 

/One thing I do regret is not getting the knot I was promised./ 

Getting knotted is one of Yuuri’s favorite things in the world. The feeling of being completely full- spread open with his doting alpha wrapped around him. 

Victor makes him feel on top of the world, he just adores him so much. 

Slowly stripping off his plaid suit, Yuuri came up with an idea, still determined their little games they’ve been playing this evening. 

/The night isn’t over yet, I still have a chance at winning./ 

Yuuri limped his way to the ginormous bathroom with wicked thoughts skating through his mind. 

Shimmying his gray slacks from his hips, the poor alpha had no idea what was to come. 

“I was going to pick you up and carry you into the shower.” Victor pouted. 

“You carried me all the way from the elevator Vitka, your arms are probably tired.”

Victor tapped his chin with his finger pretending to think. “Hmm, it’s funny you weren’t thinking about how tired my arms were when they were holding you up against the wall in the elevator while we fucked. “

The omega blushed. If he moved a certain way it still felt like Victor was in his guts. 

Both stepping into the shower, they washed each other’s hair. Putting his plan into action Yuuri started kissing along Victor’s shoulders and neck while he kneaded shampoo into those silver locks. 

Due to the fact that Victor loves getting his hair played with and Yuuri was playing dirty sucking right over the alpha’s scent gland, the alpha was hard in minutes. 

The alpha’s musk and the sight of the most fantastic cock got Yuuri straight to work. Dropping to his knees he looked his lover in the eyes while he kissed the head, pumping his hand up and down the shaft. 

“Oh, is my Eros not done?” Victor asked, trying to make his voice sound normal. He wasn’t about to lose to this surprise round two of their game, even though seeing his Yuuri on his knees for him was his biggest weakness. 

The omega shook his head no, grinning from where he was kissing the head of Victor’s dick.

Then, just like how he sucked on the alpha’s finger earlier, he swallowed as much of his cock as he could.

Victor’s hands met raven hair, letting out hitched breaths as his Yuuri enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down. 

Enjoying this just as much as his lover, the omega started to purr around the length on his tongue. He only had about a little more than half of it in his mouth.

Yuuri could feel himself starting to get slick from where he was on his knees on the shower floor. Just thinking about taking all of Victor made him wet, and if that made him a size queen, then sue him. 

But this isn’t about Yuuri right now, he wants to make his alpha feel as good as he made him feel in the elevator (and get his revenge for losing, but that’s not the point).

The omega started to bob deeper and deeper preening at the alpha’s deep muffled moans. Yuuri could tell his lover was trying to hold back, they’re both so competitive in these games. Too bad for Victor though because Yuuri knows how much he /loves/ getting deep throated. 

Taking a deep breath the omega relaxed his throat, taking the alpha even deeper.

Yuuri blushed, hearing Victor growl a quiet /Blyad/ (fuck). He knew enough Russian (don’t forget Yuuri was a total fanboy) to know what that meant. Hearing his alpha growl that way made him whimper squeezing his thighs together. 

Pumping his mouth back and forth on his lover’s massive cock, Yuuri could feel himself start to drool. 

His alpha was always taking care of him, wiping away the drool that the shower wasn’t getting. Victor was trying not to cum so fast but Yuuri was determined. To distract himself he massaged his omega’s scalp muttering praise as his hands shook from Yuuri’s delectable mouth. 

Victor slid his hands towards Yuuri’s neck wanting to massage his nape where his scent gland was letting off pheromones of pleasure. 

Just as he was about to, Yuuri moved his head on a back stroke causing the Russian’s hands to be met with the omega’s bulging throat. 

“nghhhhh Yuuuriiii” he echoed off the shower walls.

Holding Yuuri’s throat, Victor’s toes curled, feeling his cock making it bulge as the omega happily sucked him off. 

He was so deep inside of the omega and it felt so /good/. 

With one hand still on his lover’s throat, dick still deep in side, Victor took his other hand tipping Yuuri’s chin up. 

Asking nicely for Yuuri’s permission, Victor asked “Can I?” 

Knowing exactly what the alpha was asking, Yuuri whimpered, making him hiss at the vibration from the Katsudon’s throat. 

A slight nod was all Victor needed as he slightly pulled his hips back, thrusting into the omega’s throat. 

The sound of Victor’s thickness stretching Yuuri’s throat, making him gag just a tad, could be heard over the sound of the warm water falling all around them. 

“You fucking love this as much as I do, dont you Yuuri?” Victor asked panting.

All Yuuri could do was sit there, moaning at the taste of Victor on his tongue. 

“You’re too good at this, ah /shit/.” Victor was rumbling now, his accent heavy. 

Yuuri had both hands squeezing the back of the alpha’s sculpted quads.

One of Yuuri’s favorite things about his Victor was he wasn’t like a typical alpha, completely control hungry. He didn’t have a single ounce of toxic alpha masculinity in him. This meant that he loved getting topped as much as he loved topping his omega. 

The only thing is, an alpha’s body wasn’t built like an omega. So Victor can’t produce slick and his body doesn’t open up to take dick like Yuuri’s can. It’s difficult to get him loose and relaxed enough for it not to be painful so Yuuri doesn’t top Victor unless one of them asks for it, or either one of them is in heat/rut. From drowning in orgasm after orgasm during Yuuri’s heats or one of his ruts he’s usually relaxed enough for it to work. But after the mind blowing orgasms they experienced in the elevator, this might be one of those times. 

Distracted By Yuuri’s Amazing Deepthroat Skills™️, Victor didn’t notice Yuuri reaching behind himself, fingers sliding down his own cleft, massaging his swollen entrance and getting his fingers completely covered in slick. 

Using his other hand, Yuuri grabbed the back of the alpha’s thigh, lifting it to where his knee was over Yuuri’s shoulder. His calf and foot was dangling down Yuuri’s back, spreading Victor out, making his puckered taint accessible to the omega’s slick fingers. 

Putting phase 1 of his plan into action, Yuuri gently reaches up, surprising Victor by running an unslick finger from the top of the cleft of his ass down over his hole, stopping to massage his balls. 

Victor yelped, accidentally thrusting a little too hard into Yuuri’s mouth causing him to have to pull off, coughing and choking. 

Staring at the line of saliva that connected from Yuuri’s lips to the tip of his cock Victor blushed. He was sputtering out apologies genuinely concerned he’d hurt his omega. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Yuu- I didn’t mean to. You just- and it surprised me because it’s been so long and it felt so good. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you, please forgive me moya lyubov (my love)?”

The omega outright cackled, “I’m fine Vitya, it is cute seeing you be the nervous one stuttering about for a change.”

Victor pouted a little but was fine when Yuuri started to tease his entrance with his slick fingers, sucking a mark on the alpha’s hip. 

“Are you okay with this?” Yuuri asked, never wanting to do something the alpha didn’t want. 

Mesmerized by the omega pumping his own cock, Victor bit his lip letting out a whoosh of air nodding his head. Taking his cue, Yuuri slid his middle finger in. He stilled his finger, wanting to give his lover time to adjust. 

Looking up, he watched as water cascaded through Victor’s slicked back hair. His head was tilted forward so he could watch his Yuuri without getting water in his eyes, but they were closed in pleasure at the moment. 

/How did I get so lucky?/

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to move this to bed so he could properly love on his alpha, and he told him as much. 

Turning off the water and impatiently drying each other off as much as possible while kissing (they literally can’t get enough of each other) they finally make it to the bed. 

Victor laid back on the pillows at the head of the bed, Yuuri between his thighs, reaching over to the nightstand. He remembered earlier Chris was raving about the complimentary intimate package that came in each room. It included two regular condoms, two alpha condoms, and three different types of travel sized lube.

Yuuri and Victor have only used condoms the first time they ever had sex, after that they both got tested. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust each other, it was about wanting to protect one another. Being cleared, the couple happily never used a condom ever again since Yuuri was on a high power suppressant that had birth control in it. 

Smiling the omega asked, “Vanilla, cherry, or ‘Romance’?” 

Victor tilted his head, tapping his chin, “hmmmm Let’s try whatever ‘Romance’ is,” he said laughing. 

“How’d I know that’s what you’d pick?”

Plucking the lube from the discreet “Little Black Bag” packaging that had the hotel emblem printed on it, Yuuri turned to face his alpha. 

Laying back on the pillows with his silver locks still pushed back Victor looked like something out of Yuuri’s wet dreams. His nipples were a rosy pink, hard from the temperature change from the shower. The alpha’s abs were clenching and unclenching as he breathed heavily in anticipation, the mark Yuuri left was already purple; a splash of color against Victor’s ethereal porcelain skin. His cock was a pretty pink laying against his hip, leaking, still hard from Yuuri’s mouth. The omega’s amber eyes met the alpha’s icy blue as their foreheads touched. 

Both a little breathless from marveling at each other, they tenderly kissed. After a few beats, Victor pulled away, forehead never leaving Yuuri’s. With his eyes closed Victor said, “I love you Yuuri.” 

Kissing Victor again, the omega said it back to him with all the passion he could muster. Leaning away, Yuuri started to kiss at the alpha’s prominent collar bones, succeeding at leaving love bites in his wake. 

Stopping to pop open the lube, they were both curios as to what the scent of “Romance” was. 

“Huh, all I can smell is us,” the omega said, nose filled with both of their natural scents. 

Smiling his big heart smile, Victor said, “I think that’s the point, it’s probably just regular lube...a /ahhh/.”

The omega had the warmed lube on his fingers, sinking in a digit. 

“Tell me if this hurts or if I need to stop, okay?”

Nodding his head yes the alpha sucked on his bottom lip as he gasped a little. 

Yuuri pumped his finger a few times feeling the alpha slowly loosen up. Adding more lube to his fingers, the omega slicked up his other hand to wrap around his neglected cock. Abnormal for an omega, Yuuri was about the size of a slightly above average beta. He was the perfect length to be able to reach Victor’s sweet spot when he was inside him. 

Sliding his hand up and down his prick Yuuri squeezes his middle finger in with his first one. 

Victor is panting already and the Katsudon isn’t even inside him yet. Driving the alpha insane, Yuuri skates the pads of his fingers along his tight walls ignoring his prostate. 

Victor outwardly whines when the omega starts to scissor his rim open, adding a third finger unexpectedly. The sound of Yuuri beating off faster and faster has Victor drooling for his cock. 

He already feels full, his omega stretching him deliciously. But he wants more. 

Wrapping those mile-long legs around the Japanese man’s rib cage, he pulled him closer with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“Yuuurrriiiiii” he purrs.

“Hmmm?”

“I want you Zoloste (gold)”

Yuuri pulled back a little biting his lip and nodding. He squirted more lube on his cock, feeling his ass drip with slick. 

Pushing in against resistance with a groan, Yuuri’s head was in. 

“/Fuck/ how are you still so tight,” Yuuri huffed cursing in Japanese. They sat there, panting as the alpha adjusted to the little bit of cock that was inside him. Yuuri tried not to cum from looking down, watching the alpha’s hole twitch around his length, feeling the tight walls around his sensitive head. 

“More please, it doesn’t hurt at all... I’m so ready please Detka.” The alpha blubbered. 

Yuuri was always so precautious about this but hearing his alpha beg got him pushing the rest of the way in. He squirted more lube right above where he was splitting the alpha open, watching it run down his perineum right behind his ballsack before reaching his stretched out rim. 

Feeling the cold lube against Yuuri’s heated dick and Victor’s hot entrance had both of them moaning as the omega started to slowly pump in and out. 

“It still amazes me you let your omega fuck you open like this, Alpha.” 

“/ngggggghhhh/“ Victor groaned deeply absolutely on cloud 9. 

The Katsudon increased his depth and speed, gripping the back of those gold-medal winning quads, bending the alpha’s legs at his hips. 

Bottoming out, Yuuri started sucking on Victor’s sensitive nipples, causing the alpha to moan pretty loud even with him trying to hold back still. 

Realizing Victor was still trying to keep the game alive Yuuri readjusted. Sitting on his knees, he used his grip on the alpha’s legs to pull his ass deeper on to his dick pumping his hips even harder. This of course made Victor yelp pretty loud, pecs slightly bouncing with the force of Yuuri’s dicking. 

“Let me hear you Vitya, it’s unfair if you hold it in.” 

“I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.” 

“Shit you’re taking my cock so well.” 

Victor was blushing hearing his omega boldly talk like that but it was all so damn good he understands why. 

Panting Yuuri says, “that’s it Victor, show it to me. Am I the only one that gets to have you like this?” 

He readjusts yet again, moving into a position that gets him shoving in even deeper and faster, the swollen head of his Dick attacking the alpha’s sweet spot. Yuuri’s hands were holding Victor’s hips against the bed as to not have him flying up the bed from the omega’s rough thrusts. The Russian’s porcelain thighs were wrapped around his neck. 

Victor nodded his head yes the best he could, letting out whiny “uh uh uh’s” with ever thrust of his omega’s hips. 

The sound of Yuuri’s dick fucking Victor’s walls echoed amongst their cries of pleasure, his balls slapping his ass. 

“Yuuri I’m going t-to cummmmm” Victor moaned like a pornstar. 

Squeezing the base of the alpha’s girth, Yuuri was cutting off his orgasm. 

“Nuh uh you pulled away before I got to have your knot. So now, I get to decide when you cum again Vitya.”

The alpha shook his head with a pout. 

“Yuuri, my love, pleaseeeee let me cum. You feel too amazing this is fucking torture.” 

The omega started shoving in even harder and faster, bending the alpha in half, making them both scream as Yuuri found the perfect angle. 

It was at this point Victor lost his ability to speak English, Yuuri almost to that point too. 

Breathing heavily like he’d just won a gold medal, Yuuri threw his head back, eyes rolling to the sky, mouth open as he buried himself once more into his lover, cumming /hard/.

His vision whited out for a moment.

/nhhhhhhhhhh/

The poor alpha could do nothing more but whimper as he felt his omega come hard and deep inside of him.

A few beats later, his omega pulled out. Climbing on top of the alpha, the omega sat on that giant cock, taking it all in one go. 

Victor’s hands flew to Yuuri’s hips, nearly stroking at the omega’s delicious tight heat. 

After just cumming and still orgasming, the omega’s walls were convulsing, massaging the alpha’s dick where it was buried deep inside. 

Opening and closing his mouth like a damn fish, Victor breathlessly shouted “svyatoy trakh (holy /fuck/) Yuuuurrrii!!”

Recovering enough to be able to speak Yuuri said with a giggle, “that’s not very nice to say.” 

Moaning with a swivel to his hips he continued, “I’m going to ride your knot Vitya. And you’re going to just lay back and watch.” 

Touching his nipples, Yuuri bounced himself up and down on his alpha’s fat cock, the sound of the bed bouncing accompanying it. 

Yuuri leaned forward, putting his hands flat on the bed above Victor’s shoulders where he’d slipped down from the pillows. 

It looked like Yuuri was the one inside Victor again from the angle he was plowing his hips down. 

The swollen head of Victor’s dick was putting constant pressure on Yuuri’s P-spot when he thrusted down, so he stopped for a minute just grinding, feeling the beginnings of a fat knot growing inside him. 

“This time are you going to give it to me for real this time Vitya?” Yuuri asked, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. 

“Anything for you my sweet prince,” Victor said with a deep timber. 

“I’ll fill you up and knot you as much as you want Detka,” he continued grabbing onto Yuuri’s supple peaches, spreading him out and thrusting hard three times. His knot finally inflated, causing them both to moan and groan. Yuuri came for the third time that night, feeling Victor throbbing and swelling in size inside of him. 

Exhausted the omega leaned forward, laying his head against the alpha’s chest. Satisfied and pleasured with his win and with his alpha’s knot, Victor’s heart beat lulled him to sleep. 

The alpha laid there, cock pumping cum into his satisfied omega, drowning in ecstasy. His well deserved orgasm lasted for a while. Smiling down at his Yuuri, he started rubbing his omega’s back as he too drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Check out my other works :)))
> 
> What was your favorite part??
> 
> [Follow @notunsp00kable](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
